Various types of personal attack-repellent devices worn by a user are known in the prior art including a chemical spraying bracelet, a wristwatch and a ring associated with a reservoir or canister and an activation mechanism for releasing the chemical spray from the bracelet, wristwatch, or ring. However, what is needed is a hair and clothing item attachable self-defense sprayer structured for use as a brooch and alternately as a hair clip.